


Cuddle the pup

by dat_carovieh



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Praise Kink, Touch starved Lambert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Lambert wants cuddles from Jaskier, but he will die before using his words and asking for it.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 17
Kudos: 121





	Cuddle the pup

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this fic ages ago, because Lambert clearly needs cuddles.

Lambert rode through the gates of the keep. To be fair, it couldn’t be called riding, he was merely sitting on his horse, trying really hard not to fall off. He had hugely underestimated the fight against the Wyvern. Probably should have asked Geralt and Eskel to come with him but he hated asking for help. And now he paid the price, being barely able to walk. The big slashes on his back and legs weren’t bleeding anymore but he knew, they looked bad and would turn into huge scars again. Not that it mattered, his body was already full of scars. And no one would see it, except the occasional whore. But they were paid not to care about it.

Jaskier came running out of the keep looking at him.

“Lambert, what happened? You’re hurt!” he yelled.

“So what? It will heal again,” the Witcher answered and rolled himself from the back of his horse. Jaskier looked shocked.

“Absolutely _not_. These wounds need to be taken care of,” Jaskier argued. “Come on.”

“I need to take care of my horse and then I will take a bath, this will be enough,” Lambert argued frustrated. Geralt who had followed Jaskier into the yard looked at him apologetically.

“I take care of him. Just go with him or he will not stop bugging you,” Geralt argued and took the reins. Jaskier was already pulling Lambert away by the arm. He knew how annoying the bard could be and after the fight he didn’t really had the strength to fight it.

“Come on, you can barely walk. Just put your arm around me, I get you to your room,” Jaskier said and pulled Lambert close to him, putting the Witcher’s arm around his shoulder. Lambert had to admit, he did like someone taking care of him and it was easier to walk like this.

In Lambert’s room, Jaskier let him lie down on his bed and looked around. 

“Great, when I saw you come in, I asked Eskel to bring some stuff up, so I could tend to your wounds. Looks like he did. Can you get out of your clothes?” Jaskier said, turning to Lambert. “And yes, all of your clothes. I know you Witchers. Geralt always tries to hide injuries from me. So, getting out of them alone or should I do it?” Jaskier asked and looked at him expectantly. Lambert got up again and slowly peeled of his slashed armor and clothes. He was plenty able to get undressed himself. It might hurt but he was used to it.

“Oh gods, you wanted to treat that with a bath? Absolutely not, it needs stitches,” Jaskier decided. Lambert growled.

“Doesn’t,” he insisted.

“You think, you will shut me up with your grumpy one-word answers, but I have years of experience with a grumpy Witcher, you’re just the next level. Now down!”

Lambert didn’t feel like arguing and flopped down onto the bed. And maybe it wouldn’t be to bad if the injuries would be stitched together, the scars would turn out a little smaller that way. He felt the bed next to him move, as Jaskier kneeled own.

“I will clean the wounds first,” he explained and seconds later Lambert felt a wet cloth gently brushing over his back. A warm hand was sitting warm and reassuring on his hip. He hated to admit it but he liked it. Jaskier’s hand moved over his back down to his butt. He did have problems sitting in the saddle with open wounds like this and without treatment he would be in pain for some days, whenever he would sit down. Finally, the hands were on his legs, cleaning the wounds there.

“I will stitch them shut now. I now, you told me, you don’t need stitches but it will heal much quicker and you will be able to fight and most importantly sit much sooner,” Jaskier explained. Lambert growled.

“Do what you must, bard,” he said with an annoyed voice. He didn’t feel annoyed anymore, but he felt the need to uphold some image.

“Good boy,” Jaskier praised. Lambert’s eyes grew wide, luckily Jaskier couldn’t see it. He had no idea why but hearing this did something to him. It made him feel warm and safe. Things a Witcher shouldn’t feel. Things he never felt. Where was this suddenly coming from? And why was there suddenly a strong urge to do everything, Jaskier asked from him.

Jaskier got up and got some supplies from a side table, before he returned to the bed.

“This will sting but I promise, it will be healing much better,” he said, gently caressing Lambert's hip. He did feel the needle but it wasn’t bad. Would have probably hurt more for a human but Witchers had a higher pain tolerance. He had also done it a couple of times before on himself with really bad wounds. But Jaskier was much more careful. He even caught himself enjoying the gentle touches.

“Great, all done,” Jaskier said. You can get dressed again. I will leave you to it,” Jaskier explained and attempted to get up. With a quick motion Lambert grabbed Jaskier’s wrist before the bard could get up. He didn’t want him to leave, but he had no idea what to say.

“No,” was the only thing he was able to get out. It sounded weak, like a plea. He immediately regretted it.

“You want me to stay?” Jaskier asked. Lambert didn’t dare say anything more. He just got up and got dressed again. Jaskier didn’t leave. He was still sitting on his bed. Watching Lambert until the Witcher sat down again.

Jaskier placed a hand on Lambert's shoulder and Lambert leaned towards him without thinking about it.

“Lambert, what do you want?” Jaskier asked, bending close to the Witcher, his breath brushing against Lambert’s ear. The Witcher swallowed hard.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Jaskier asked.

Yes, he wanted Jaskier to touch him. But he also wanted to run. Run away from his feelings. From the warmth spreading through his body. Where ever Jaskier touched him. Run away from the possibility of having feelings for someone.

“I know you don’t talk feelings, but you need to communicate somehow what you like and what you don’t. You told me to stay. Why do you want me to stay?” Jaskier brushed his fingers gently over Lambert's cheek.

“I… don’t know,” Lambert answered unsure. He did know but he didn’t dare to say anything.

“Be a good boy and tell me,” Jaskier demanded. There it was again. He perked up and looked at Jaskier with big eyes.

“Oh, this is it? Should have known the most emotionally constipated Witcher has a praise kink. Come on, be a good boy and tell me, cuddles? Yes or no?” he demanded. Lambert looked down but nodded slightly.

Jaskier looped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest. His chin resting on Lambert's head.

“Everyone needs cuddles from time to time and everyone needs someone to tell them they are good so stop thinking about it too much, okay? I can basically hear your brooding,” Jaskier explained. His fingers were playing with Lambert's hair. The Witcher closed his eyes, content with the world around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thabks for reading. I would love to read your comments and get Kudos if you liked it. <3 
> 
> If you want to know when I upload more, support me or just want to chat, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/dat_carovieh) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
